


L'ombra dell'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre il rosso [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble sulla coppia: Patrick/Lisbon.





	L'ombra dell'amore

L'ombra dell'amore  
  


Patrick sorseggiò il the portandoselo alle labbra, stringendo la tazzina di ceramica con una mano e il piattino con l’altra.

< Ho sempre pensato che dopo la fine di Johnny il Rosso, mi sarei lasciato condurre via alla morte. Come se l’oscura signora fosse in un angolo a farmi un particolare sorriso > pensò.

“Jane” lo chiamò Teresa, raggiungendolo.

“Cosa fai ancora seduto lì in poltrona? Abbiamo ricevuto un nuovo caso, dobbiamo andare” lo chiamò.

Patrick alzò lo sguardo e la osservò.

< Ed invece accanto a lei sono tornato alla vita. Temo di essermi innamorato di lei > pensò.

“Arrivo subito, Lisbon” disse. Le sorrise.

[108].


End file.
